Gone with the sin
by Airin-S
Summary: Il l'aime? Bien sûr... mais ce qu'il préfère chez lui, c'est sa façon de mourir... C'est pas drôle, c'pas fait pour. Ya pas de lemon, mais c'est un slash... le mieux c'est de lire je pense


**Bijour tout le monde ^.^**

**Faisons ça dans l'ordre:**

**Disclaimer: **les perso qui sont ici présents ne sont pas à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fic (bien que j'aurais voulu mais bon...) et la chanson qui estle upport de la fic, n'est pas de moi non plus...  
**Rating: **j'ai mis M... parce que je trouve que quelqu'un qui regarde la mot et qui la trouve magnifique...ça peut en choquer certain(e)s  
**Pairing: **Voldemort/harry... j'aime bien moi, d'aucun disent que c'est bizarre mais bon...  
**Avertissements: **alors...relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes, slash sans lemon, mort lente et douloureuse, un peu taré celui qui parle... Vous verrez...

Sur une chanson de HIM, gone with the sin

Enjoy ^.^

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**"Gone With The Sin"**

Tu es magnifique tu le sais cela n'est-ce pas? Je t'aime tu le sais aussi. Alors comprends. Comprends que ce que je préfère le plus chez toi, c'est la façon dont tu meurs. Je ne me lasserai jamais de ce spectacle éphémère. Tu trembles. Tu trembles de froid et de peur sur notre lit. Ce lit dans un manoir, mon manoir, le lieu de ma victoire. Ma victoire sur toi mon amour. Il n'était possible d'en faire vivre qu'un. Mais ensemble mon amour...ensemble nous avons vécu.  
Mais ce que je préfère le mieux chez toi...c'est la façon dont tu meurs.

J'aime ta peau si blanche  
J'aime ton touché si froid  
Et j'aime chaque larme que tu verses  
J'aime juste la façon dont tu meurs

I love your skin oh so white  
I love your touch cold as ice  
And I love every single tear you cry  
I just love the way you're losing your life

Comprends moi. C'est dans ma nature mon amour. Fait pour aimer comme tout humain. Mais fait pour aimer la mort des autres...et surtout celle de celui que je chéri le plus au monde. Toi mon amour. Et mort tu es encore plus beau que de ton vivant. Enfin tu le seras c'est certain. Mais pour le moment ton agonie...ton agonie est un spectacle que je savoure comme la meilleure pièce de théâtre, le meilleur opéra...la meilleure symphonie. Je te vois...si pâle dans ce lit aux draps sombres. Ce lit où tu as aimé que je te fasse l'amour. Où tu demandais pour plus, toujours plus. Plus fort, plus vite, plus sensuel, plus aimant... Et maintenant tu gémis toujours...mais tu gémis après la mort...Après moi? Te rends tu compte combien tu es magnifique mon amour?

Ohohohohoh mon bébé, comme tu es beau  
Ohohohohoh mon amour, complètement déchiré  
Autant en emporte le pécher mon bébé, et tu es magnifique  
Ainsi autant en emporte le pécher mon amour

Ohohohohoh my Baby, how beautiful you are  
Ohohohohoh my Darling, completely torn apart  
You're gone with the sin my Baby and beautiful you are  
So gone with the sin my Darling

Je vois parfaitement que tu ne comprends rien! Tu n'as jamais rien compris... Pas compris que je t'aimais, déjà à l'époque où je t'ai revu. Pas compris que le camp que tu avais choisi n'était pas aussi pur que tu le voulais. Pas compris que celui qui te manipulait...ce n'était pas moi. Que moi, je voulais construire un monde dans lequel nous n'aurions pas eu à nous cacher des autres. Des moldus, que ton mentor affectionnait tant et pour qui tu meurs sans qu'ils en sachent rien.  
Mais malgré cela...malgré tout...Envers et contre tout cela...Je t'aime. C'est fou n'est-ce pas? Qui aurait jamais cru cela de moi? Moi sans cœur, sans âme, sans vie presque... juste mue par une idée, un but, celui de gouverner et de te tuer... Te tuer... sont-ils fous à ce point? N'importe quel être sur cette terre doit aimer, a besoin d'aimer. Mais non...il y avait cela entre nous. Cette histoire faite par une folle, cette prophétie qui dit qu'aucun de nous ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit n'est-ce pas?  
J'ai survécu pendant tant d'années à te voir, autre part, avec d'autres. J'ai survécu à l'état de quasi-ombre pour te retrouver et t'aimer enfin. J'ai vécu entre tes bras à travers tes yeux si verts, si beau qui désormais me font vibrer plus que jamais ils ne l'ont fait. Parce qu'ils reflètent quelque chose qui me transperce et que j'aime plus que l'amour lui-même.

J'adore le désespoir dans tes yeux  
Je vénère tes lèves jadis si rouge que le vin  
J'ai besoin de ton odeur qui m'envoie des frissons dans le dos  
J'aime juste la façon dont tu fuis la vie

I adore the despair in your eyes  
I worship your lips once red as wine  
I crave for your scent sending shivers down my spine  
I just love the way you're running out of life

Tu es...tu es...tout. Tu as toujours été le centre de tous mes mouvements, toutes mes décisions, toutes mes pensées. J'ai pensé te haïr, j'ai découvert que je t'aimais. Quand je t'ai enlevé à ceux que tu chérissais tu m'as maudit du plus profond de ton âme. Et je t'ai fait changer. Pour le mieux...pour mon mieux. Pour nous...

Mais tu continuais, toujours, à me demander ta liberté.

Ta liberté, comme si tu avais jamais été prisonnier ici. Tu n'as jamais tenté de fuir d'ici. Je t'avais offert quelque chose que personne ne voulait te donner. De l'amour certes tu en avais plus qu'il n'en fallait. Mais aussi la tranquillité. Ici pas de mage noir à tuer puisqu'il te faisait vivre. Pas d'image à donner de je ne sais quel héros, tu étais mon ombre, ma vie. Tu m'étais nécessaire tu le sais ça... Pas de faux-semblant. Pas de paraître...juste de l'être. Nous avons découvert comment vivre sans nous faire mutuellement survivre. Et nous avons vécu, pendant des années... 7 ans aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas? Tu connais mon amour du symbole. Sept morceaux d'âme, sept objets qui appartinrent à ceux qui ont construit, fondé, créé Poudlard, des années que je t'aime, sept ans d'amour commun... Un anniversaire à ne pas rater pour sûr... Et tu m'offres le plus magnifique des cadeaux. Ta mort, lente, souffrante, ensanglantée, parfaite.  
Ce que j'ai jamais le plus aimé chez toi c'était ta vie. Ta vitalité, ta combativité, ce qui faisait vibre ton âme et briller tes yeux. Et désormais je découvre qu'une chose surpassait tout cela. Ta mort. Celle qui te fait trembler de peur, de douleur, d'impatience. Celle qui affole ton âme et te fait pleurer.

Tu es magnifique mon amour. Simplement magnifique... Et je t'aime...  
Et ce que j'aime le plus en toi mon amour, c'est ta mort. La mort que je viens cueillir d'un baiser sur tes lèvres. Elles ont un goût maladif, salé. Le goût de tes larmes et de ta mort. Je recueille ton dernier souffle et je te contemple.

Ohohohohoh mon bébé, comme tu es beau  
Ohohohohoh mon amour, complètement déchiré  
Autant en emporte le pécher mon bébé, et tu es magnifique  
Ainsi autant en emporte le pécher mon amour

Ohohohohoh my Baby, how beautiful you are  
Ohohohohoh my Darling, completely torn apart  
You're gone with the sin my Baby and beautiful you are  
So gone with the sin my Darling

Je contemple la façon dont tu es mort...par moi. Allongé sur ce lit trop grand pour toi seul. Les bras en croix, les jambes repliées. Tu saignes encore, toute vie ne t'as pas abandonnée encore. Tu saignes, de partout.  
La cicatrice que je t'ai faite, te marquant comme mon égal est en sang. Tes poignets sont ouverts aussi. Des traînées de sang sont éparpillées sur ton torse, tes bras, tes jambes... Partout. Tu es si pâle sous ces flots de sang. Presque exsangue... Si beau... si pâle...  
Et tu resteras mien à jamais. Je ne dirais pas que tu es mort, c'est mon secret... Personne ne saura. Ils garderont l'espoir de te voir encore venir. Cela les fera se battre d'autant plus qu'ils ne recevront plus de nouvelles de toi. Tu les imagines n'est-ce pas? Imagine les impatients, inquiets... Moi je les imagine parfaitement. Mais jamais ils ne sauront. Tu resteras à moi...  
Parce que je t'aime...et que ce que je préfère chez toi...c'est ta mort mon amour...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Oo  
Voilà...ça...C'est fait...

Ca m'a pris comme ça...j'ai entendu la chanson et je me suis dit: tient une fic à faire...

L'heure de notre jeu concours:  
1: completement naze  
2: c'est supportable... Essaie de continuer  
3: génialissime ô suprème intelligence  
4: Obiwan Kenoby

A vous de choisir...mais vous pouvez mettre d'autres options... C'au choix ^.^ Mais reviewez...ça fait plaisir ^^


End file.
